English Greyhound
Scamp You And People {How you act around others} *You have a strong sense of hierarchy; in fact you depend on it for stability. *You’re good with children. *If you are alone for any length of time, you tend to get upset or panic a little. It’s okay for a small length of time, but you love people and being around them makes you happy. *You’re certainly not a vocal person. *You love new people; you treat strangers as part of your family (as long as they are polite). *You expect to have respect from those who are “lower” on your social ladder than you, and in turn you respect those who are “higher” than you or are your “elders” *Although you are generally a quiet person, you know when to give your affection. *You’re loyal to those who you love. *You are quite a shy person; people usually have to start conversations/come over to you in order to interact with you. However, you do make the first move sometimes. Every Day Life {This is how you play the game} *Good sight, you can clearly see what you want in life. Or easily identify you goals. *You pursue your goals with persistence and haste; you have a high drive in this area of your life. *You’re fast, either physically or mentally. You are a quick learner and can learn new ideas and concepts quickly and apply them to real situations. *You do what you have to in order to get what you want. Even if that means playing dirty. *Usually you work in “bursts” of extreme energy; once this “burst” is over, you can continue to work at a lower rate, but you can keep going for a long time alternating between these two. You have good stamina. *You are very sensitive to temperature, being cold is not your thing. *When people insult you, you can take it to heart. It could be said that you are relatively “thin-skinned” *It could be said that you have no concept of danger. Sometimes you do not think before you act, and this could be what puts you in danger. *You are a very tolerant/patient person. It takes a lot to get your back up. *Sometimes you get a little carried away when “playing rough” with friends. People know not to get you involved in rough housing, they will come off worse. *Some people say that you move in your own style, with “grace” *Perhaps you are particularly good at one area in your life; you take great pride in this part. *You are easily distracted by things; you are naturally curious and want to check out new things. *You’re a very sensitive person. You are easily affected by change in your life, and it takes you a while to adjust to this new change. That of course does not go to say that you don’t like change. *Sometimes you find an opportunity too good to miss, and can’t control yourself. You do things that you would not usually do in order to get this one thing that you “crave” *You learn best through positive re-enforcement. You don’t cope well when people shout at you, or become over-bearing; you don’t see any need for that. *You are highly intelligent. *You rely on boundaries to ensure you live happily. You’re not the sort of person who could live anywhere without rules. *You are very aware of your surroundings, and are quick to notice a change to them. Your home' {This is my pad} *Where you sleep/live is of utmost importance to you. It has to be soft and comfortable. *You need your own “space” and do not like to be disturbed once you’re in it. *You like your peace and quiet, a loud place is not where you like to live. Although you don’t mind that when you are “out and about” Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Sighthound Category:Class:Mammalia